The perfect night
by LoveMaryJ
Summary: prom is tonight, and Tweek gets the last minute date of his dreams...but he has no idea just how perfect this night will really be..**THIS ONE IS A LEMON**


The halls of South Park Highschool were alive with the clamor of excited students. Tonight was, after all, prom night, and everyone was going to be there with a date. Everyone except Tweek. You see, Tweek had a very complicated dilemma. He was in love with his best friend, but he could never admit it . What would Craig think, knowing that the messy haired blonde whom he had known since his childhood had secretly admired him? How could Tweek not admire him? Craig Tucker had grown into a handsome albeit rebellious and wild teen boy who had a bit of a reputation as a troublemaker. Tweek loved this about him. Being with Craig gave him a rush, stronger than anything he had felt before (even the caffeine he so constantly consumed). He sat at his desk, pondering these thoughts when suddenly, the bell rang. It hurt Tweek a bit, knowing he couldn't go with Craig. A deep sigh escaped his throat as he opened his locker, muffled by the noise of excitement.

He quietly walked towards his house, alone, and deep in thought as a beeze rustled through the trees, blowing dead leaves across the path. He looked up at the sky, and closed his eyes. A hand lightly tapped the small boys shoulder, making him jump in surprise. It was Craig, standing there staring at the expression of confusion painted across Tweek's face. "H-Hi Craig," he stuttered nervously. "Tweek, I've been meaning to ask you...will you go with me to prom?" Tweek's heart seemed to freeze in place. Was this really happening? "Of course I'll go with you!" Tweek blurted without thinking. It was a moment of pure ecstasy, probably the happiest of Tweek's life.

A few hours later (which seemed like an eternity to Tweek Craig showed up at the door, a bouquet of white roses in his hand and a limousine waiting out front. "All of this, for..me?" Tweek questioned with tears of joy welling up in his large brown eyes. "Of course..I wanted tonight to be perfect," Craig replied. It truly walked his date over to the Limosuine, and in no time they were on their way to Prom, arriving shortly after the DJ had played the fifth song of the night. Both Craig and Tweek observed the many couples that had come to Prom. Wendy and Stan were standing over by the punch bowl, while Bebe began to make out with her date Clyde in the corner of the room. As more people came, and the magical night continued, Tweek fell deeper in love. As did Craig. The dance neared an end, as the last song played. A slow, romantic dance, the perfect finale to a perfect night, which was about to get even better.

Craig had had only one shot to make this work. "I have a surprise for you, Tweek," Craig whispered in the blonde's ear. His curiosity had been piqued, as what seemed like hundreds of thoughts and emotions rushed through his brain all at once. He allowed Craig to Lead him by the hand, as he was taken away from Prom, back to the limousine he had arrived in. Tweek rested his head on Craig's shoulder. He didn't know where they were going, but he didn't care. Craig was all that mattered. The universe stood still. They were here, the destination which held Tweek's surprise. Craig's house. Nobody was home when the two teenagers arrived, something Craig was well aware of. His intentions, were less than innocent.

Craig pulled Tweek close to him as their lips crashed to create fireworks. Craig allowed his tongue to explore every inch of Tweek's mouth, as he moaned into the kiss. Tweek moved his hand down to Craig's zipper, pulling it down so that it exposed Craig's throbbing erection through his gray boxers. Tweek also began to feel a throbbing of his own, as his lover pushed him onto the nearby sofa. "Are you ready?" Craig gently asked his partner, receiving an eager nod in return. Craig pulled away Tweek's clothes to reveal him in all his glory. Tweek blushed madly as Craig gazed over his perfect body, a smirk on his face. Craig slowly and tenderly bit the younger males neck, trailing his tongue down farther and farther until he reached Tweek's hard cock. He took the whole length in his mouth, closing his eyes, and gently bobbing his head up and down and Tweek shivered in pure bliss at what was happening. Suddenly Craig stopped, and instead began sucking his own fingers. Delicately he inserted three into Tweek, making him gasp as Craig thrust back and forth. He was ready for what he knew was coming next. He was ready to lose his virginity to the boy he loved, more than life itself. Craig lined himself up, preparing for entry into the tight hole. As he slammed his hips into Tweek, the only thing that registered was pain which seems to burst in Tweek's brain. However, the pain was soon replaced by pure pleasure and the messy haired boy moaned, feeling all of Craig's length pound in and out of him. Craig gently used his hand to satisfy his partner at the same 's dream had come true. it really was the perfect night. Soon Tweek toppled over the edge, followed by Craig.

As the two boys lay panting in the aftermath of their orgasm together, Craig managed to say "I love you, Tweek Tweak." And Tweek managed to respond "I love you Craig Tucker," as they both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

-LOVE,

MARY JANE


End file.
